ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse/Episode Guide
The episode guide for Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. Season 1 In this season, Ben and co will learn about the other timeline and its' inhabitants. Episode 1: Surprise Visit Pilot. In this episode, Evil Ben, Evil Gwen and Evil Kevin open a rift through Ben's timeline and plan to conquer it. Luckily, Ben has backup. Episode 2: The Chronian Invasion Evil Ben and his team convince Eon and his Chronian minions to help them invade Ben's timeline! Episode 3: Azmuth's Invention Aggregor plans to absorb Ben's Omnitrix. This time Ben has more tricks up his sleeve. Episode 4: Wrath of the Xenocytes Tetrax becomes a DNAlien under the evil of Queen Zuno and her Xenocytes! Episode 5: The Trouble With Doubles Ben gets teleported to a place where he is forced to fight alien simulations - the Infinimatrix. Episode 6: Escape From the Infinimatrix Ben finds Albedo jury rigging the core of the Infinimatrix. What could be worse? Episode 7: Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses Evil Ben tries to open a wormhole to Ben's timeline but ends up in another crosstime. Now 4 Bens from 4 timelines (BTMT, BTU4A, BTUP, and this one) have to save the entire space time continuum before it rips apart. Episode 8: Bait Gwen breaks her leg after a fight with rock monsters, and Hex uses that to lure Ben into a trap. Episode 9: Fusing Some Enemy Butt Dr. Animo's mutant frog fuses with Clancy's bugs to become a powerful adversary for Ben. Episode 10: Factorial Doom A new enemy named Gilvix rises and creates robotic minions looking like Ben's old enemies! Episode 11: Alpha Returns Alpha finally escapes the Null Void and is absorbing everything from Ben's world. Episode 12: Wrath of Vilgax Vilgax is confirmed to be alive and has the powers of heroes from 100 worlds and he demands revenge on Ben! Ben will have to use all his powers to try and beat him. Season 2 This season is 'Time Travel Trouble' as the season has eps deepening into the past, future and alternate timelines and a crossover. Episode 13: A Trip To...Nowhere The team find the Forever Knights wanting to kill the dragon seen in Be-Knighted. Episode 14: Best Birthday Bash by Ben When Devlin unintentionally goes insane, Kenny has to step up and prove his worthiness of being a hero to Ben 10,000. Episode 15: To The Past Vilgax goes back to the past to get the prototype Omnitrix from Young Ben. Episode 16: Girlfriend Problem Ben goes on a date with Julie while Kevin and Gwen go on a date as well, but when Eunice comes for a visit, Julie starts to question Ben. Episode 17: Clown Catastrophe Zombozo and his Circus Freaks reunite. Episode 18: It's Not Easy Being Students JT and Cash attempt to save Bellwood by defeating Dr. Animo, but are they really capable? They are regular students. Episode 19: Ben 10: Heroes United Ben's old enemy Khyber returns with his pet, and a new goal to gain every possible Omnitrix existing. Ben and co have to warn the other Bens (BTMT, BTUP and BTU4A) before it's too late. Episode 20: Rumors and Lies Will Harangue tries to make rumors about Ben on TV. Episode 21: Summer Again In an alternate timeline, 11 year old Ben and Gwen start their next summer, when Vulkanus returns for the prototype Omnitrix. Episode 22: Ben Times Five Ben gets bored after a week of no action so he decides to get his past selves from the past. Episode 23: Unexpected Evil Ben is confirmed to be in the Foreveratrix and Evil Gwen tries to break him free so the heroes have to stop her with some extra assistance. Episode 24: Timeline Takeover Having being finally released from the Foreveratrix, Evil Ben gains a spare Infinimatrix and uses a device to travel to other timelines to rule them. Season 3 Darkstar and Dr. Psychobos seem to be working for someone ruthless. Ben and co barely know about it! Episode 25: Ultimate Escape Ben gets trapped in the Infinimatrix as Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack, Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock and Sentient Ultimate Scorch demand freedom! Episode 26: Don't Say I Didn't Warn You Carl Nesmith escapes from prison and makes Captain Nemesis: The Movie. Ben tries to convince Bellwood that he is making the movie just to get people on his side (which he is), but nobody listens, and when a duel is held... Episode 27: Forever Stealing Being a hidden ep in the original series, the Forever Knights attack Young Ben and co at Wisconsin, stealing prototype Omnitrix DNA and using the alien powers in fusion guns. Episode 28: Truce Eon frees Aggregor from hyperspace, only to form a truce to defeat Ben. Episode 29: Controlled Queen Zuno returns and controls Ben, and now she uses the Infinimatrix to destroy all. Episode 30: Ben-Blank: Protectors of the Omnigizer Eon kidnaps Blank from BATO, so Ben and co have to find Blank, stop Eon and protect the Omnigizer. Episode 31: Closer An episode focusing on Gwen and Julie.Julie wants to get closer to Ben so she goes to Gwen for advice. Episode 32: Prom Not To Be Gwen and Kevin want to go to the town prom just days away, but due to villains attacking, they end up giving up, and become sad and not in the mood for anything. Now Ben must set things right. Episode 33: Doom Date Ben and Julie go on a date, and Julie makes Ben promise that he wouldn't use the Infinimatrix. Can Ben do that when evil attacks? Episode 34: Behind the Mask Psyphon betrays Vilgax and becomes a galaxy lord. Episode 35: Ben 10: Hunt Em' Up Khyber, after collecting numerous Ascalons, almost destroys all alternate Earths, leaving the various Bens and their teams. Episode 36: Ben 10: The Omniverse Begins A flashback movie on how Ben and co found out about The Faction and the means they took to defeat them. Episode 37: Quest to Conquer Vilgax challenges Ben to a Rule Delta duel to finish him off once and for all. Season 4 In this season, the team will rely on each other as friends. Episode 38: When You Got A Disease The movie season premiere where Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Julie merged with Ship go to Kinet when Helen sends a distress signal. They arrive on the scene and find a new villain who calls himself Disease. Disease has a grudge against Rook and goes insane with fury. Can Ben and co. stop him without anyone getting hurt in the process? Note: This is the first episode that was Jack's idea! Yay! Episode 39: The Ultimate Team-Up: Part 1 An army of villains attack Ben, so Ben brings out his own army.An army of heroes. Episode 40: The Ultimate Team-Up: Part 2 Ben and his hero army have to give it all they've got to beat the bad guys. Episode 41: Corrodium Corruption The Lucubras of the Tennyson Destroyers find a piece of Corrodium, corrupting their DNA and bringing doom. Episode 42: Play It Back Again Ben is stuck in several time loops catching a burglar, so Gwen, Kevin and Rook have to find a way to stop it. Episode 43: Where's My Mummy? After the Corrodium has been retrieved by the Mummy and his army of Lucubras he goes and starts to corrupt Earth. With Gwen, Kevin and Rook corrupted, can Ben complete this mission all alone? Episode 44: Take Me To Your Crime Boss A feline-like crime boss named Gerzago releases Techadons to Earth. Episode 45: Monkeying Simian returns, and does something to the Infinimatrix, causing Ben to stay as Spidermonkey or his ultimate form. Episode 46: Bad Nightmares Zs'Skayr creates a bad nightmare for Ben to take him down for good. Episode 47: Diagon Returns: Part 1 The Ascalon is broken, and Diagon is freed.He attempts to get to the Forge by collecting all 4 pieces of the Map of Infinity, using Bubble Helmet and his gang as servants. Episode 48: Diagon Returns: Part 2 With 2 pieces left to collect, Ben and co have to try their best to defeat Diagon. Episode 49: Diagon Returns: Part 3 With Diagon and his servants at the Forge, will it be the end? Season 5 The last season, and everything goes into place. Episode 50: It's A Boy Another Unitrix falls to Earth and Ben touches it, making it a boy.Soon Kevin gets jealous of Eric (the Unitrix) because Gwen starts flirting with him... Episode 51: You Are Getting Very Sleepy Sublimino returns and hypnotizes Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Rook must set out to defeat him, but is Sublimino really who he says he is? Episode 52: Pitiful Rook After seeing how pitiful Rook is (he sleeps in the Plumbers' base and stays up most of the time to watch for alerts), Gwen plans four days and three nights of fun for him, but then Disease returns for revenge on Rook. Episode 53: Ghosts and Vladats Zs' Skayr returns with the Mummy and the last Vladat alive Episode 54: Goin' Rogue A rogue Breccian named Rozan teams up with Aggregor to destroy Nosedeen Quasar. Episode 55: Neither Gourmand Ben and co end up in an alternate dimension where Upchuck Norris rules the world. Episode 56: Ben 10: Timelines Collide Alpha somehow escapes from the Plumbers' base prison and travels through universes, hungry for power.Now the alternate universe Bens must unite and fight for their lives. Episode 57: All Because of Gold Ben and co find a pot of gold at the other side of a rainbow (don't judge me), but they soon realize that it's actually a source of energy for Zombozo's machine. Episode 58: Ben 10-Dactyl 10: Multiversal Heroes Gilvix travels to the Dactyl 10 universe steals the Omnitrix from Dactyl, and uses it to enslave the Plumbers, and when Dactyl comes to Ben's universe unarmed, Ben's Omnitrix (I repeat, Omnitrix, not Infinimatrix) will have to do the job for the time being. Episode 59: The Mob Ben goes undercover with Rook and Kevin to scope out Undertown of all the criminals there when they find out Psyphon is once again running his own operations. Now with a big army, can they defeat Psyphon? Episode 60: Overtaken Evil Ben returns with armies of villains., spreaded across dimensions.Ben has to gather his friends for this big battle once and for all. Episode 61: A Few Down, Many More to Go With a few of the dimensions saved, Evil Ben still has the upper hand.Will Ben able to save space-time? Episode 62: Mama? Evil Ben wants to corrupt the main timeline, so as a way to do it without fighting, he captures baby Albedo and threatens to kill him if Ben does not give him this timeline by getting Azmuth to unlock Alien X on Evil Ben's brand new Omnitrix he gains from Dr. Psychobos, continuing on the Darkstar arc. Episode 63: Blaze of Glory: Part 1 Darkstar sets the Way Bads after Ben again. Also, Gwen, Rook, and Kevin are captured by Darkstar. Can Ben rally up his friends and defeat Darkstar once and for all? Episode 64: Blaze of Glory: Part 2 Now with a team, Ben saves Gwen and Kevin but must leave the timeline with Rook, forever or else Julie dies. When they travel to Ben 23, they rally up allies there and return. Can they do a stealth mission and save Ben's girlfriend's life? Episode 65: Blaze of Glory: Part 3 With the Evil Clones finally destroyed and Dr. Psychobos arrested Ben goes after Darkstar, alone but when Darkstar reveals who he is working for, Ben is horrified. When becoming nearly sucked dry, Ben becomes a zombie and must think of times when he was weak like this to motivate him to get back to the hospitial before... Episode 66: Blaze of Glory: Part 4 Revealed to be behind this whole scheme of evil clones, Darkstar, villains freed from Incarecon and the Null Void, Vilgax destroys Ben's Infinimatrix and luckily Azmuth has built a new. Although, can Azmuth reach Ben before he ceases in the hands of a conquer of more worlds than the Incurseans, Diagon and Upchuck Norris? Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Episode Guide Category:Episode Lists Category:Lists